


Less is never more, and more is always merrier

by Marro



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Aeryn is mainly whiney to make others horny, Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Argis will forever punish his husband for leaving the house, BDSM, Bondage, Comforting, Crying, Cynric finds and exploits everyone's weaknesses, Cynric likes nipples okay?, Deepthroating, Discipline, Dom Argis, Dom/powerbottom Cynric, Don't worry they all have safewords!, Edgeplay, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Marcurio didn't plan on getting on his back but here he is, Masochism, Nipple Play, Nipple Torture, No Plot/Plotless, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pain, Restraints, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, Sadism, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Shock magic, Spanking, Sub Dragonborn, Switch Marcurio, Tags May Change, apparently, it's porn y'all, nipple sucking, there's a lot of pain
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-19 12:15:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29874540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marro/pseuds/Marro
Summary: The Dragonborn has been away from his husband, tending to business in Riften, and brings two friends with him back home, which can only lead to one thing.Argis hates it when he leaves.Cynric loves it when he weeps.And Marcurio's got no say in anything, as usual.Aeryn spends the night with not one, but three sadists, all with different agendas, for him, and for each other.
Relationships: Argis the Bulwark/Male Bosmer Character(s), Argis the Bulwark/Male Dovahkiin | Dragonborn, Cynric Endell/Marcurio??
Kudos: 1





	Less is never more, and more is always merrier

**Author's Note:**

> Hello friends!
> 
> FYI, this is a sort of follow-up to 'Invitation accepted, ish' that I wrote back in 2015 and 2019, which is also a smutty BDSM fic. For what little context exists, I'd recommend reading that first, but if you're just here for the smutty bits, there's no need.

"I - ah - I can't..."

"I know you can," Argis croons by his ear, breath so hot it burns Aeryn's flushed skin. It somehow dumbs him down further, as if he's had any control over his mental workings these last couple of hours. "You're doing so good, love."

Aeryn half-sits on the bed, propped up against Argis' broad frame, hands cuffed behind his back, legs spread wide with a stick tied to his knees. Argis removed the strap of leather functioning as a gag some time ago - Aeryn couldn't keep track of minutes or hours to save his life - and now all three men seemingly enjoy the pathetic whines, some more than others.

Argis always expressed a fancy for his moans, especially when he's nearing the breaking point and his voice cracks, while Marcurio seems to be triggered by the 'yes's and 'more's, to the point that he's been rushed to climax simply by Aeryn begging him to fuck him harder. Not as prematurely as at the beginning of their arrangement, but still easily affected by it, and sometimes has even had Aeryn gaged to have a chance of staying in the game for another half hour.

And Cynric? He's happiest when Aeryn is crying.

It takes a lot of effort to bring him to tears by inflicting pain, so Cyn often puts his energy into pushing him to the edge of frustration, to the point when he's sobbing and desperate, then sits back and enjoys the show.

Marcurio is the one playing audience at this moment, seated on what's now become _his_ chair, angled to have a perfect view of the bed. His open blue robe drapes down the sides, its color matching the dark flush on his heaving chest in the dimmed bedroom. The black trousers are pushed down enough for him to easily stroke himself with languid movements, with hazy, shimmering eyes locked on the torture Argis and Cyn is inflicting between Aeryn's legs.

"It's too much..."

Cynric chuckles and thrusts the smooth toy inside Aeryn's sensitive body, which earns him a gasp that ebbs into a sob.

"Aw, pretty little nymph," he hums and slowly pulls the toy back out, smearing oil around the puffy hole, then pushes it back inside. Dark strands of hair frames his face, the previously neat knot now a mess of tangled curls, adding to the vicious gleam in his eyes. "As if you have a choice."

Aeryn tries to shy away, but he's locked in between Argis' legs, the Nord keeping a firm grip around the stick, holding it close to Aeryn's chest to give Cynric all the space he needs to drive him insane. He's going nowhere.

Argis' free hand comes down with a resounding slap to the back of his thigh in response to his useless attempt, and Aeryn whines an apology against his neck, followed by a strangled moan as Cynric forces the toy deeper. His other hand is firmly wrapped around Aeryn's aching erection, which now and again gets a stroke or a squeeze, nowhere near enough to give him an orgasm, but enough to keep him painfully hard.

"And here I thought you had learned something." Cynric sighs and clicks his tongue. "Yet, you continue to disappoint, darling." He shifts on the bed, and Aeryn peels his eyes open in time for the Breton to grab him by the throat. Not hard enough to choke, but enough to prove a point. While being nowhere near the size of Argis, Cyn looming over him, eyes sparkling with malice, drains the blood from his face. "Guess we need another lesson, hm?"

Aeryn doesn't get any time to comprehend that before the hand starts stroking him with quick, short pulls, the heat in his abdomen blowing up to a full inferno. Gasping, he trembles as shockwaves of pleasure rushes through his body, pushing him closer and closer to climax, so close -

A heartbreaking cry echoes across the bedroom when Cyn pulls his hand away, his amused laugh barely making it to Aeryn's ears over the gut-twisting pain as he trashes against his husband, who easily keeps him in place. It's only the fifth time, and his safety word is already tickling the back of his tongue.

"Aw, don't cry, darling," Cyn coos gleefully, _'As if that isn't the whole point, you sadist_ ,' and runs the hand up and down the elf's twitching stomach, pressing soft kisses to his tear-soaked cheeks. "We've barely just started."

"I don't - ... I dunno if - if I - "

"Now, now, what's with that attitude?" Cyn moves the hand from his stomach back between his legs, pushing the toy deeper with the heel of his palm. Aeryn moans weakly. "You've been through worse than this, haven't you?"

"Yeah, but it's - _ah_ \- "

Argis pinches one of his swollen nipples and slowly rolls it between his fingers, pulling shaky moans from Aeryn's throat that vibrates against Cyn's palm.

"You say the word, and we stop," he says and gently bites the tip of Aeryn's ear. "But, until you do," he pinches harder and twists, and Aeryn yelps, "you behave. Alright?"

Aeryn nods and buries his face in his husband's neck, cheeks going up in flames when Cynric pats the abused swell of his ass.

"You are the most adorable little thing, darling, you know that? Now, let's see if we can get to hear some more of that lovely voice of yours."

By the time Aeryn is tossed around to his knees, his throat stings almost as much as the back of his thighs does, head swimming as the men shifts around on the bed into whatever position they deem it's time for. He gasps when big, calloused hands grab his ass, involuntarily wincing at the jolt of pain, earning him another smack that has him crying out against the cover. Another hand cards through his damp hair, fists it, and yanks his head up, craning his neck in the most uncomfortable way. Delicate fingers brush against his cheek, forcing him to focus his gaze, and struggles to meet Cynric's sparkling eyes.

"Open wide, darling," he says, voice silky smooth and sending shivers down Aeryn's spine, and barely waits for him to part his lips before thrusting his dick in between them, choking the elf in one swift movement.

The content sigh enough of an encouragement for Aeryn to keep pushing past his limits and lack of energy, and his enthusiastic attempts to please Cyn earns him a couple of harsh, appreciative pats on the cheek.

Behind him, Marcurio and Argis are bickering about something that either resolves or comes to a forceful end when Marcurio gasps, quickly followed by Argis' deep chuckling.

"Don't pretend you don't like it," Argis murmurs. Marcurio's voice cracks when he objects, Aeryn assuming his husband is 'too touchy' for the wizard's taste. He's loosened up a lot since the first time they shared the bed together, but some things seem to never change, like his obstinate denial of enjoying another man's hands on him.

They all know he does. Especially Argis, who's made it his life's mission to make the man confess, sooner or later. It'll probably be later, but for now, he seems to have shut him up with whatever ministrations. Cyn laughs at the scene as he keeps moving his hips at a slow pace, making sure to block Aeryn's airways enough for him to start struggling before pulling back.

A stinging blow gets his attention, the whine vibrating around Cyn causing the Breton to moan and shove his dick further down his throat, and the toy disappears. Aeryn clenches around nothing, shame burning across his shoulders when his husband laughs and pats his hip. He doesn't have to wait long before cold oil drips down between his cheeks, followed by another, cautious touch that rubs it all in, fingers circulating and prodding his sensitive entrance.

Aeryn cants his hips and tries to push back, immediately regretting it when Cyn yanks his hair, a second before Argis slaps him at the same spot as before. He'd scream if his throat wasn't clogged and writhes under the burning pain, then sucks in ragged gasps when Cyn pulls out, sniffing.

"What did we say about behaving, hm?" Cynric says sweetly and grabs him just below the jaw and hoists him up from the bed, bending his back into a painful arch in order to stare him down with that soft, terrifying gaze. Aeryn struggles to swallow. "Do you want to know what happens if you keep this up?"

Aeryn frantically shakes his head, tears welling up in his eyes. He knows well enough what Cynric is capable of putting him through, and that whatever Argis has ever inflicted on him is _nothing_ compared to the malicious creativity of Cyn's mind. Spending a bunch of years in jail apparently offers a lot of free time to come up with ideas. That, or some childhood trauma he's never spoken about.

"You sure?" he tilts his head to one side, wicked smile growing when Aeryn nods, then reaches down and grabs his dick, the many rings chilly against his sensitive skin. He squeezes it until Aeryn sobs and begs him to let go, then holds on and watches as he struggles to stay still. "Forget it one more time, and I'll teach you what proper pain feels like." He leans in closer, so close Aeryn can see the gray clouds of his eyes darken, voice lowering to a hiss. "Is that clear?"

Aeryn shudders, blushing at the smirk on Cyn's lips when his dick twitches at the threat, and nods. Cyn loosens his grip, rewards him with a couple of gentle strokes, then removes his hand completely the second Aeryn moans.

Only then does the soft gasps and grunts reach his ears, and he glances over his shoulder, supported by Cynric's hand gripping his jaw. Marcurio is kneeling between his legs, now fully undressed, chest flushed and slowly rising and falling, resting his back against Argis, who's still fully dressed. He's got an arm wrapped around the wizard's waist and a hand stroking him at a slow pace, lips whispering profanities by his ear. Aeryn never understood the Nord's delight in romantic novels, but whatever smutty ones he reads has given him a broad vocabulary that'll make anyone's knees weak.

"Well, well, look who's finally stopped struggling," Cyn purrs and strokes his free hand over Aeryn's hair, his scalp stinging from the previous tugging. "Gotta say, sparkles, you look gorgeous with a hand on your cock."

"Quiet, you peasant," Marcurio spits, the threat not really biting with that tremble in his voice. His face is as red as his chest, and even Aeryn has to admit it's kind of cute. "Keep your ah - attention where it's needed."

"Oh, I know _exactly_ where I want my attention."

Cynric unceremoniously drops Aeryn, having him crashing back down onto the bed face first, then moves away behind him.

"You go give your husband some love, dear! I'd like to please this one."

"Hah. Good luck."

"Excuse me? I've seen the way you deal _pleasure_ , Endell, and I'm having none of that."

"C'mon, I can be gentle! Here, let me show you."

"No thank you, I'd rather have my - h-hey, what are you - Oh. _Ooh, Mara..._ "

Whatever Cynric is doing, it's sloppy and wet, though Aeryn doesn't get much time to analyze the sounds before he's once again lifted from the bed, this time by his shoulders, and soon meets his husband's loving gaze.

"You okay?" he asks quietly and wipes Aeryn's face from tears and saliva with the hem of his shirt.

"Y-yeah."

He smiles fondly and leans down to give Aeryn a long, warm kiss, soothing his pulse and any doubts of staying alive for another ten minutes with the constant ache in his abdomen. "Good. Now, you're going to behave, aren't you, love?"

"... Yes."

Argis hums and gives him another kiss, then uses one hand to undo his trousers. "Good boy," he whispers, sending shivers down Aeryn's spine and straight into his dick, then guides his head down.

With his cheek resting on Argis' thigh, Aeryn does his very best to please his husband, who busies himself with torturing his bruised nipples, pinching and twisting and rubbing to the point that Aeryn is trembling of overstimulation, that he's so sensitive the lightest flick makes him yelp and twitch. He struggles to keep up with his mouth and not get distracted, but the whole point is to make him slip up, and Argis is quick to slap his raised ass whenever he loses focus.

Tears stream down Aeryn's cheeks, joining the mess of saliva down his chin as he fights with every cell to remain focused, all while Cynric appears to be busy picking Marcurio apart into a moaning mess. The wizard still complains and objects now and again but never uses his safety word, so he seems to have been persuaded this time. The bottles of wine and whiskey they shared probably helped with that.

Aeryn gasps when three - he thinks - slender fingers find their way into his hole and immediately works up the pace to frantic, and he can't for his life keep up pleasuring Argis as the beautifully painful sensation pulls strangled moans from his sore throat. He tries to suck, or at least lick, anything to stay at it, but it's all ruined when those fingers spread and he cries out, Cynric laughing somewhere in the background.

Argis is having none of it, grabbing his hair with one hand to shove his dick deeper into his mouth, his wide girth stretching the corners of Aeryn's mouth, while finding one of his nipples with the other and twist it halfway around itself until the elf is trembling from pain.

When Argis backs away, Aeryn is sobbing against the soaking wet cover, desperately in need of an orgasm and a nap. The constant throb between his legs worsens each time someone touches him, either stroking or slapping or pinching, something Cynric gladly continues to do throughout the evening to keep him on his toes.

Marcurio, on the other hand, while having a bit of a sadistic side, is nowhere near as mean as the other two. This makes it easy to tell whenever he's up, like now, when gentle hands smooth down Aeryn's flanks, around the curve of his ass, squeezing it as if to apologize for the discomfort when Aeryn hisses. He's never been the verbal type, instead letting his actions speak for themselves, and overall treats Aeryn less like a sex slave and more like a bedmate.

It helps to level out the otherwise constant stream of torture, giving him a moment to catch his breath, though the wizard isn't soft-hearted enough that he isn't expecting Aeryn to behave. He's been well taught by Argis, after all.

Curious thumbs rubs and prods at his slick hole, eases inside, and stretches him open, and Aeryn's eyes have already rolled to the back of his head by the time Marcurio pushes inside him, filling out the emptiness.

"Damn, you're not half-bad at this," Argis comments hoarsely somewhere off to the side, followed by a happy, muffled noise from Cynric. A calloused hand then lands on Aeryn's shoulder, squeezing it to show presence, and Aeryn smiles to himself until Marcurio thrusts the rest of his length inside him.

"F-fuck," he moans when the wizard starts rocking his hips, hands clamping around his hipbones, keeping him in place as he increases the pace. "Fuck, _yes_ , more - "

"Quiet."

What starts as a relatively slow, almost passionate act soon picks up to something more primal, something brimming with need, and Aeryn is lost in the fog of pleasure until a wave of electricity ripples across his back. He yelps and buries his face in the cover in a desperate attempt to not pull away, tensing up just how Marcurio likes it, body involuntarily clenching around him.

"So good," the wizard murmurs and sends another current dancing down Aeryn's spine. It's not intense enough to hurt or burn, rather fucking up his nerves enough to make it uncomfortable. He's gotten excellent at keeping his magic in check, and also using it with enough control that he can add to Aeryn's need for pain without causing any permanent damage.

"Please... Please, more - _ah!"_

The next burst of energy shoots through his dick, electric sparks burning just enough for more tears to well in his eyes. He bites the cover and mumbles an apology into it.

"I did tell you to stay quiet, didn't I?" Marcurio's voice is unsympathetic, which is as heartless as he becomes, but it's enough to make Aeryn keen. He nods. "Good. You'd do best to heed that, or the next one won't be as pleasant."

A part of Aeryn wants to find out just how unpleasant a 'next one' would be, but he also likes being alive, so the only sounds emerging are more moans as the wizard returns to rock into him. It's soon interrupted again as Marcurio's hips stills, the grip on Aeryn's waist tightening.

"Err, what do you think you're doing?"

"C'mon, darling, I'll make you feel real good, trust me."

"Trust you? Don't be ridiculous. What are you...? Oh, no, none of that, that's disgusting! Keep your mouth away from - "

"Ssh, stop squirming, you dork, relax. You'll love it, I promise. C'mon, spread your legs a little. Come ooon now - yes, there we are. Well, well, look at that. You've got a pretty ass for a mage."

"It's _wizard_ , you ignorant - _oh, Gods."_

"Yes, yes, I'm sure. You keep the nymph happy, and I'll keep you happy. Damn, you taste nice."

"Q-quiet!"

If Aeryn dared, he'd laugh, but he's sure Marcurio would burn him to a crisp if he did, and he's soon distracted as the wizard starts moving his hips again, his controlled demeanor slowly crumbling under Cynric's administrations.

It doesn't take many minutes before Marcurio is draped across Aeryn's back, one hand gripping his waist, the other shakily keeping him from crushing the elf as Cynric tears him apart. His hips are twitching rather than thrusting, and Aeryn recognizes his tell-tale signs of short, gasping breaths. Then, Cynric does _something_ , sending Marcurio moaning wantonly over the edge.

Cramping fingers bruises Aeryn's hip, palm tingling with warm magic as Marcurio spills inside him, gasping and shaking and perfect. He staggers to a stop, forehead resting on Aeryn's back as he struggles to find his breath, exhales hot and wet on his shimmering skin.

"You feel amazing," he whispers groggily and affectionately rubs his sweaty forehead against Aeryn's equally sweaty shoulder, hand smoothing gentle circles over the abused spot on his waist.

"Same," Aeryn manages, satisfied and desperate, but also happy to have given the wizard pleasure. He groans when Marcurio slowly pulls away, his body again clenching around emptiness to no avail.

"Take the honors, Argis. I have a different hole I'd like to fill."

"Excu - w-what? Endell, _what_ are you -"

"Shush, you loved a couple of fingers up there, this will be even better! Come now, on your back. I want to see how pretty you look when I fuck the rest of your brains out."

"Oh, mercy. I'm going to regret this, aren't I?"

"Hah! Have some faith, dear, you'll be fine. Just, uh, don't zap me."

"Don't tempt me."

Aeryn hides his chuckle against the cover, but nothing goes by unnoticed by Argis, who smacks him so hard he screams.

_'Worth it.'_

He's soon stared down by his loving, sadistic husband, who lifts him by his hair, though they both lose focus when Marcurio hisses out of Aeryn's view.

"Can I see?" he asks hesitantly, knowing he's in no place to ask for anything, and Argis gives him that look of a disappointed father that makes his hairs stand on end.

"It'll cost you," he warns, and Aeryn nods. Argis' worst isn't anywhere near Cynric's worst, and it's a price he'll gladly pay if he gets to watch whatever's going on behind him.

Argis unties the stick keeping Aeryn's legs apart, and gives him a second to stretch before grabbing him by the neck and hoisting him up. Blood rushes to his head, and he collapses limply into Argis' embrace, who secures him against his body while shifting them around, until Aeryn is straddling the Nord's lap with his back to his chest.

He gets another second of stillness and gives a nod once the world has stopped spinning. Argis holds him in place with an arm wrapped across his chest, fingers digging into his shoulder, and Aeryn couldn't feel safer. He rests the side of his head onto Argis' cheek, fighting to keep his eyes open when the Nord snakes a hand down between their bodies and shoves a bunch of fingers inside his sloppy hole.

Watching Cynric work oily fingers into Marcurio while nipping at his throat definitely increases the heat; the wizard is indeed on his back, legs pulled up and spread for Cynric to have enough space between them. He's got one arm slung across his flushed face, the other loosely fisting the Breton's black hair, his breathing heavy and irregular.

"You're amazingly tight. This is your first time, isn't it?"

"Keep q-quiet, _thief."_

Cynric laughs and trails his mouth down Marcurio's chest, sticking his tongue out to lazily drag across a dark nipple, making the wizard jolt.

"D-don't do that."

"Why not? Scared you might enjoy it, hm?" Cynric does it again, pushing his fingers deeper, then sucks the nub between his lips. Marcurio arches from the bed with a groan, fist pulling on thick curls, but Cyn doesn't stop. He keeps at it, sucking and licking while increasing the pace of his hand, ignoring Marcurio's half-assed attempts of pushing him off, which soon ceases, to Cyn's beaming delight.

"There we are, good," he purrs and squeezes Marcurio's chest with his free hand, gaining a soft moan. Carefully, he adds another finger. "Good. Now, you just relax, and I'll give you all the pleasure you need, pretty mage."

"It's wiz - ah!"

"Shush, darling."

Aeryn yelps at the sudden spark of pain when Argis sinks his teeth into the crook of his shoulder, unsure if he wasn't paying attention or if the Nord just felt like it, and shudders when that wide tongue laps across the throbbing marks. He's then lifted up from Argis' lap and pulls on every speck of self-control to not arch against the thick head of his dick as it brushes against him.

"Please," he whispers, unable to tear his eyes from the other two as Cynric is oiling himself up, putting up a show, of course, then starts pushing into Marcurio, one leg pressed up against his chest, giving Aeryn a perfect view. "Please, love."

Argis' deep voice reverberates through Aeryn's back. "Please _what_?"

"Please, fuck me, _please_."

"Needy." Argis tuts and gives no warning before pulling Aeryn down, sheathing himself all the way in one go, and Aeryn yells rather than moans at the explosion of aching pleasure. He gets no time to adjust before Argis snaps his hips up, again and again, and Aeryn can't breathe.

_'Perfect.'_

There's barely any fight left in him when Argis starts stroking him, his grip too hard and just the way Aeryn wants it, and his throat burns as he screams when the hand retracts three seconds before his climax. Half a moment passes before Argis does it again, then again, until Aeryn is crying and begging to let him come.

"Suit yourself," Argis says and pinches the inside of his thigh, getting a weak cry. Aeryn can feel the smirk on the back of his neck. "You're the one who left. You get what you deserve."

Aeryn couldn't have wished for anything else, especially when Argis grips his hair and starts thrusting his hips like a starved daedra presented with their first mortal pray in weeks.

Meanwhile, Cynric has slowly worked himself all the way into Marcurio, whose bronze-colored skin is shining beautifully in a sheet of sweat in the candlelight, mumbling pretty little praises and compliments to soothe the wizard's discomfort. It's beautifully arousing, especially when Marcurio's hips twitch and he wraps an arm around Cyn's neck, the Breton responding by pushing his leg further up and slowly roll his hips. Marcurio moans, then curses Cyn to every plain of Oblivion, then moans again.

"You feel sooo good," Cyn mumbles breathlessly and presses a sloppy kiss to Marcurio's neck. "I think I'll fuck you the entire night."

"Ugh, quiet."

They fall into a slow, comfortable rhythm, them both throwing glances at Aeryn from time to time as Argis fucks him with whatever pent up anger and frustration lingering from the month he was away, tending to business in Riften, punishing him with each snap of his hips until the elf loses his voice.

Cynric shifts between Marcurio's legs until he's kneeling, one hand firm on the back of his knee to keep it in place while he keeps moving his hips, the other reaching out for Aeryn's swollen erection. The elf croaks a cry when he near well crushes it in his hand, blinking heavy tears as the breaking-point is rushing in closer.

Behind him, Argis' rumbling groans and huffs comes on faster, his legs trembling, and the tell-tale sign that is teeth-gritted hissing comes soon after. Without warning, he shoves Aeryn forward and pushes down into the bed by the neck, face landing near Marcurio's.

With every lasting drop of desire, Argis pounds into him with the anger of a God, free hand slapping his abused ass again and again and again, gripping and squeezing the vibrant, red skin until Aeryn thinks he's near losing consciousness.

A third hand roams up and down the back of his thigh, adding a slap now and again, and another finds its way into his hair, Aeryn recognizing Marcurio's feathery light touch as a thumb brushes across his sweaty forehead.

"You're doing so well, darling," Cynric praises and digs his fingers into his thigh. "You have any idea how pretty you are?"

It's a stupid compliment, but it works, as a lazy smile pulls on Aeryn's lips. Daring to glance over his shoulder, Cynric has shifted his attention to Argis' chest, fondling it with eager hands and leaning over to kiss and nip at his strong muscles. Aeryn can't tell if that's the final push, but when Cyn lets go of Marcurio's leg in order to pinch one of Argis' nipples and lick the other, the Nord near crushes Aeryn's hips in his hands and comes with a deep groan and a hiss, body twitching until he stills with his breath in his throat.

There's a moment of calm, of Argis rubbing his sore hips with rough hands, of Cyn praising the Nord's amazing chest, of Marcurio muttering a curse and blushing when Cyn snaps his hips forward and jolts a loud moan from his throat, making the Breton chuckle. Of Aeryn enjoying a minute of mind-numbing ache that throbs throughout his weak body.

He's seconds away from dozing off when his arms are released, flopping limply down his sides, tingling as blood starts rushing back out his fingers. Strong arms gathers him and pulls him back across the bed, until he's again safely propped up against Argis, who rests his back against the headboard. Aeryn shifts with the heaving of his chest, heart hammering against his back.

"You've been doing so good, love," the Nord whispers breathily at his ear and runs a palm along the inside of his thigh, smoothing over the bruises. Aeryn twitches, but he's got no fight in him left. "How about one last tease, then I'll let you come?"

"One last," Aeryn manages, head lolling to the side to rest at Argis neck with a groan. "Fuck."

"You can do it, love, just one last time. For me?"

Well, when he's asking like that.

"A-alright."

"Attaboy. Spread your legs."

Argis coats his hand in oil and closes it around Aeryn, who hisses at the discomfort. It slowly morphs into liquid fire that rapidly spreads between his legs, and it can't take more than a couple of seconds before he's gasping, tired hands clawing at Argis' neck and fisting his hair, hips snapping to meet up with the strokes. Then, as promised, the friction disappears, and Aeryn sobs.

"So good to me," Argis says and presses a kiss to his wet cheek, then grabs him by the jaw to better angle his face, catching his swollen lips in a gentle kiss. "Time for reward."

Just the word makes Aeryn tremble of need and excitement despite the exhaustion, and he watches with hazy eyes as Argis locates the toy. His attention shifts across the bed, where Cynric has moved Marcurio's feet up his shoulders and increased the pace, pressing kisses to the wizard's ankles as they rock together in somewhat harmony. Marcurio looks blissed out on the bed, one hand holding on to Cyn's arm, the other loosely wrapped around his half-soft dick, moaning in time with Cyn's hips pushing forward. Cyn is still beaming, a toothy smile and a prideful spark in his eyes that shifts back and forth between Marcurio and Aeryn. Their gazes lock. Cyn's smile grows to a grin.

"Aw, look who's finally getting a treat," he croons, waking Marcurio up from his hypnotized state to also watch as Argis starts working the toy back inside Aeryn, who sniffs and moans and weakly thrusts his hips in need for more. Argis lets him, continuing to kiss his face as he eases the toy in further.

"I've got you, love. Just relax."

Aeryn does, resting his arms folded behind Argis' neck as the Nord starts moving the toy in languid movements, then, _finally_ , he wraps oily fingers around Aeryn's erection for the last time. He loses contact with the world as his husband starts stroking him at that pace he loves, with that twisting movement he loves, with that pressure he loves, and heat yet again coils up his spine, burning inside his abdomen.

"That's it, love, that's it. Show me how much you enjoy it."

Aeryn couldn't oblige even if he tried, but it seems his wheezing gasps and the way his body convulses as he crashes towards the edge is enough to satisfy Argis, who picks up the pace of both hands, mumbling affectionate praises by his husband's ear until his body shakingly arches off his chest.

He tries to say something, like a warning, but all escaping Aeryn's sore throat is a ragged scream. He claws at Argis' shoulders when the orgasm comes crashing down like a tidal wave and sweeps the last senses away, the world going white, then black as it ripples through every inch of his body, and there's a faint sensation of something wet on his stomach, cold against his burning skin. When it's over, he's barely conscious; his muscles have officially given up, just like his sluggish brain, and he tries to relish in the moment of complete, utter mental silence.

"So beautiful," Cyn says somewhere in the fog.

"Yeah, he is." A tender kiss lands on his temple. "So beautiful."

Aeryn drifts between a state of drowsy awareness and light sleep. The aches don't bother him as much now that he's floating in the aftermath of climax, a lazy smile on his lips, and a void in his head.

He stirs when Argis shifts and moves away, soon returning with a cool cloth, gently wiping sweat and tears and messy spills from his sore body, carefully turning him over and back again. 

"Thank you, darling, for a wonderful evening," Cynric whispers and presses a kiss on his forehead, gently carding a hand through his hair. Aeryn hums. "You did so good. Sleep well. You've deserved it."

"Rest well, my friend," Marcurio chimes in and brushes the back of his fingers against his cheek. "Thank you for tonight."

The bed shift, and Argis carefully lifts him up to place him underneath the cover, managing all his slack limbs until he's lying on his side, head resting on the Nord's chest with an arm slung across his stomach, held close to his warm body. A hand rubs light circles on the smalls of his back, the other massaging the dents on his wrist.

"You are so amazing, love," Argis mumbles and kisses his forehead. "Thank you for trusting us so much. Was everything okay?"

"Mmh. Perfect."

"That's good. You'd let me know otherwise, right?"

Aeryn nods.

"Good. Do you need anything? Alright. Wake me up if you do." Another kiss finds his forehead. "I love you. I'm glad you're home."

"Love you," Aeryn murmurs, already dozing off, and barely acknowledges the soft moans picking up on the other side of the bedroom.

* * *

"S-stop touching that," Marcurio hisses and makes a weak attempt to slap Cynric's hand away from his chest. "It's getting sore."

Cynric chuckles and rubs his thumb across the wizard's nipple once again, if only out of spite. "That's when it feels the best." He tilts his head and licks a sloppy streak across it, humming at the shivers rippling through Marcurio's body, and sucks at it. "If I knew you felt this good, I would've nailed your ass back in Riften."

"Aren't you, hah, hilarious."

"Oh, I mean it," Cynric whispers darkly and digs his fingers deeper into the delicious globes of Marcurio's ass, supporting him as he rises and falls in his lap in languid movements, his body a lovely combination of solid muscles and smooth curves. "Would've seen passed that bratty attitude of yours and sucked your cock instead."

"Mara, do you always talk this much?"

Cynric chuckles and snaps his hips up, grinning at the sharp moan sounding behind Marcurio's palm, the flush on his face visible even in the faint light. He glances across the room, to the enormous bed, barely illuminated by the remaining two candles. Aeryn and Argis seem to have passed out completely, judging by Argis' soft snoring and zero movements coming from the elf. He turns his attention back to Marcurio and runs a hand up his side.

"Only when I'm enjoying myself." He moves his feet to a wider stance on the cool floor, pushes back against the chair, and snaps his hips again, then again, grinning at the choked-off sounds he gets in return, how Marcurio arches and grinds down onto him, how he desperately tries to keep quiet against his hand. He'd never imagine this stuck-up asshole to be this compliant, but he didn't think that about Aeryn either. "Fuck, this is nice." He rubs his palm across the wizard's chest, squeezing and reveling in its pretty shape and the dark heat of his skin. "You make the cutest noises."

"You're s-such a bother."

"You're the one sitting on my cock, so I can't be _that_ horrible, hm?"

"Just shut up already."

"Oh, feisty boy. Or else what?"

Cynric winces when a spark of lightning crackles just behind his ear, followed by a whiff of burnt hair. The wizard quirks an eyebrow.

"Or I'll fry that pretty, annoying mouth of yours."

Cynric believes that. Still, " _pretty_ , you say? Why, thank you, I know many lovely things it can do to - _iik!_ "

A current of buzzing energy shoots down Cynric's spine, all the way to his ass, and his body involuntarily spasms, the hair on his arms standing on end. He gasps for a couple of breaths, his insides all tingly, then smirks at the weary annoyance on Marcurio's face.

"Oh, we're going to have so much fun."

"Ugh. Keep quiet and move those worthless hips of yours."

"As you command, pretty mage - _ouch!_... Heh."

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, looks like I've got a new otp to dedicate my life to.


End file.
